Gravast Lan'Cla
Name: Gravast Lan’cla - Vast (long A) for short. He is a Shoanti male, late 30s. he is weathered from years of work in the fields. His hair is cut trim, dark hair of his people, but gray showing on the sides. He has a dark peppered goatee. He dresses in darker traveling cloths. With sturdy leather boats, and a belt pouch with his spell wares popping out. He has a older cross bow slung on his back. Writing tools, and scrolls hang out of his back pack. He has worked as a manager/head clerk in Magnimar, at a print shop. He made most of his time writing documents, letters, as well as translating elven writing. I chose Diligence as my Virtue I will always work hard and not take the easy way out of a problem. As a Scholar I will always strive to study and work to find forgotten tombs or items. I will never shy from a challenge, and take on anything that comes my way. As a new wizard I will push my mind to its limits for control over the arcane. I will push those around me to work harder for the reward is the journey, not the end. I study the art of enchantment. I use my will and mind to control those week. I turn from Illusion and Necromancy, Illusion is just a trick on the mind, and Necromancy is for those weak in the mind for power. 'History' I was born in a small fishing hovel outside of the areas east of Lady’s Light. I grew up to a Shoanti Family they lived off the Mushfens, in common farms. Life was simple growing up. Father died when I was 8, forcing me to work on the farm to help Mother and sister out. Mother could not afford much; I just needed to keep up the crops to help her with trade. She wasn’t learned, and I could see her getting used in the trades. I forced myself to learn to count, understand. I would now communicate with the traders. Mother would have to work more in the fields. We received more silver when I dealt with the good trade. I found that I was able to trade more and more, and get better deals. Communicating with them, explaining the deals better and better. Through this I was able to begin to learn barter for books, to learn to read, and the complexity of the words on the pages. I became enthralled with them. I would work as hard as I could in the fields to finish up to read in front of candles at night. Sometimes not sleeping at all. The more I was able to barter for books the happier I became. I was able to decipher books in various dialects of common, then I was able to get ahold of a book in a beautiful script. It was flowing and the writing looked like poetry on the paper. I learned to read elven. This went on for many harvests. I did not have any local friends, just the merchants that would come by and their mysterious writings. When I was 16 mother and sister died from disease. I continued to go through my days, working and reading. I continued this till the harvest. We had more visitors that year. One was a Merchant Named Oldira Lan’cla. He was impressed at my knowledge and inquisitive nature of writing and ancient texts and scrolls. He offered me a life away from the fields, and in his print shop in the city of Magnimar.